Oola and Bib Fortuna Fanfiction
In Fortuna's penthouse, dancing. Oola was in Fortuna's penthouse on Tatooine, learning dances from other Twi'lek slave girls. As it was large, there was plenty of space for dancing. That particular day, a Twi'lek named Mri was teaching the slave to strip dance. Oola was kidnapped by Bib Fortuna and was being trained to dance. "You do it like this:" said Mri. Oola seemed to be getting it wrong. Mri's shiny yellow skin was revealed as she took off a dancing girl outfit; she was removing her bra, revealing her bouncy breasts. She danced like that, her breasts swinging for 10 minutes. Then she removed her bikini. She started from the back, until she was completely nude and danced, her skin shining in the Tatooine light. She stopped very beautifly, recieving cheers from the others girls, Bloona, who was good at dancing on a leash; Cayisa, who was good at truddishinal huttese dance; Anila, who was good at pole dancing, and a group of others that were good at everything. "Now do you get it?" asked Mri. "I think so," said Oola. "Then do it," said Mri. Oola was given Twi'lek dancing veils, that Fortuna payed for. Mri put her skimpy outfit on, and Oola started. It was a series of beautiful dancing. Oola removed her bra in a particular fast motion. "Do it slower!" said Mri. "And do it again," Mri said again. She put her bra on, and Cayisa started the music. "Good," said Anila from the crowd. She slowly took off the bra, and swayed her breasts to the music. She did kicks and twirls; the girls had taught her well. "You can take off the bottom!" said Mri. "Uhh," said Oola. this was the part she usally messed up at. She was hesitant about taking off clothes for her master in the future. Sure, she wanted to please Jabba, but she still had her female privacy. it was no trouble for the girls, but when Bib Fortuna occasionly came to watch, she messed up. He WAS male. Mri gave a piece of advice," perk up, you want your master to see you; you're doing well." Oola removed her bikini, revealing her privates and danced like that, completely naked. Suddenly, Fortuna came into the room, surveying her naked. When Oola noticed him, she blushed furiously, she stopped. Bloona left the crowd and told Bib something in Huttese, and he nodded. Oola and Bloona's suggestion At the end of the day, After Cayisa's fabulous performance in her baby blue skin, Bloona pulled Oola aside. "Earlier, I told Fortuna a suggestion. You seem to stop strip dancing when he comes in," she said. Oola nodded, her green lekku going down. "I asked him if you could stay with him and learn how to obey when he comes in. i guess he will tell you to be stripped," Oola screamed. It was not '''what she wanted. A Night with Bib When the other girls went to bed, Oola nervously walked to Fortuna's large room. "Come in," he told Oola. She walked in. It was HUGE! She couldn't help but gasp. Then Bib told her to strip slowly. She took off her bra, then bikini. Fortuna then tied her hands together so she couldn't move. She tried to cover herself, but it was no use. Fortuna looked at each part of her beautiful body and said stuff, muttering."Shag, shag, too skinny." Oola felt the urge too go to the toilet,and Bib understood. He placed a bowl at her feet, and she realized if she had to go, it would go in there. She tried to stop it from coming out, until she could not put in on any longer. The liquid came out. Oola blushed furiously, and Bib watched. She would need too be trained for it to stop, as if she were dancing for Jabba, it would come out. He told another girl, Ithie, to train her in that the next day. He then removed the bowl and untied her hands. "Can I leave?" asked the green twi'lek miserably. "NO," said Bib. "Dance." and she danced, all the ways they taught, naked. And she felt comfortable. When she was done, She slept and rose the next day, to begin another dance. And the thing to say now, '''THE END.